My Personal Sin
by VioletJay
Summary: Dante and the other homunculi have left for the day. Envy decides it is time to visit his personal pink-haired sin. FMA Universe. Yaoi Warning! BoyXBoy! Don't like it? Then don't read it. EnvyXBoy!Crona


Violet Jay: It was my birthday on October 3rd! So, in honor of my not-so Sweet 16, I will be putting up a one-shot. This one shall be about my infamous crack pairing, Crona and Envy! For those of you fanboys and girls, please do not start arguing! I know Crona is genderless, but it is like that so fanboys and girls like you and me can make stories like this. So that Crona can be with a boy or a girl, and it can be consider yaoi, straight, or yuri...or other? O.o Anyway, this shall be PWP and yaoi. Enjoy~!

~My Personal Sin~

XXX

Envy opened the attic door. He enjoyed doing this every week. Today was the one day Envy could be alone with his personal sin. All the other homunculi were out on missions and Dante had gone out for her research. Envy crept across the attic. It was filled with old furniture. Envy looked around and smirked when his purple orbs met the corner. Sitting in the corner in front of an antique mirror, with a dusty old pillow in hand, was Envy's sin.

The newer sin had pink hair that was chopped up in long and short pieces. His body was slender and looked frail. He wore a long sleeved top that showed his midriff, tight shorts and the same socks as Envy. His nods and lines formed a belt around his waist. He was shaking as he watched the floor. The little sin saw the shadow stretch across the floor and looked up at Envy. The little sin's eyes looked depressed, but Envy knew better. After all, that was the teenager's sin. Depression.

Envy smirked and crouched down in front of him. He stroked Depression's cheek and said softly, "Hello, my precious sin. You know what I want, don't you?"

Depression blushed lightly, and nodded slightly.

Envy slid closer to the willowy sin until their lips almost touched. Envy then got down on his knees, purposely putting one against the teen's crouch. Depression shivered. Envy breathed onto Depression's lips, "You're so hard, already? A week without your master doesn't suit you..."

He brushed his lips against the younger, "Does it, Depression?"

The pink haired teen mewed, defiantly, "Th-that's not m-my name..."

Envy chuckled, "Oh! That's right. You prefer your human name."

He sat back, taking his knee away from the teen. The teen whimpered. He hummed, pretending not to remember, "Was it Crow? No, that doesn't sound right. Corona? No, that's not it, either."

Depression's face was blushing. His eyes pleaded Envy to get back to what he was doing. Envy saw this and smirked, "Now I remember."

He leaned in close and whispered in the younger's ear, "Crona..."

Crona shivered. Envy bite his ear and Crona meeped. Envy worked his way back to Crona's lips and then snatched them. Crona was now against the wall. Envy jabbed one of the nods with his finger and Crona gasped, as the nods were the homunculi's sensitive spots. Envy took this chance to slip his tongue into Crona's mouth. Crona moaned as Envy started to message his nods. His fingers clawed at the wooden floor.

Envy's free hand crept toward the edge of Crona's shorts, and began to pull them down, exposing a throbbing erection. Crona whimpered and Envy smirked at this. Envy gave him multiple kisses as he slowly went down. He stopped where the belt used to be and kissed it. Crona's eyes widened as his face turned deep maroon, "E-Envy!"

Envy grinned. It usually took something special took make his sin start calling his name. He made a hickey there and then continued to the hot length. He lick it from the base to the tip, causing Crona to moan. Then Envy took it in his mouth, deep throating it. Crona put his hands up to his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

Crona began moaning out his lover's name as Envy clawing at his nods. Just before Crona came, Envy withdrew. Envy looked at the disappointed teen's lustful eyes, and chuckled. He kissed Crona on the nose and said, "You're not coming until I do, love."

Envy positioned himself at Crona's entrance, and then swiftly filled him to the base. A mixed groan of pain and pleasure was ripped from Crona's lips. Envy pulled out and thrust back in and once again Crona moans with pleasure, salvia slipping out the side of his mouth. Envy thrust harder, deep inside Crona. Crona mewed, " Oh Envy, f-faster."

As Crona asked Envy obeyed. He thrust deeper going all the way in. Envy crashed his lips into the younger teen's. They fought in a war of passion. Envy's pace quickens as he was reaching his climax.

Crona pulls back and moans, cringing, " I-I'm coming!"

"Me too, love."

Envy brings Crona in for a kiss as they moan in each others mouths. Crona came as he felt Envy's hot spunk flow up inside him. Envy wipes the come off Crona's lower stomach and licks it. " You taste delicious."

Crona blushes as he curls up into Envy's lap. Envy petted the tired teen's head. Crona yawned softly, "I love you, Envy."

Envy smiled as he said, "I love you, too, Depression."

Crona play hit him in the chest. Crona never liked the name 'Depression', but he knew Envy was just playing. Envy kept petting Crona's head as Crona fell asleep. He smirked. He loved playing with Crona. Crona was Envy's _personal_ sin, Depression.

Violet Jay: So, yeah. Please Review! My first story! Also my first yaoi! Please let me be spared! *Hides behind Envy, Crona, Vanitas, Impmon, and Wizardmon* Or I'll get my henchmen to kill you!


End file.
